How I ruined Draco Malfoy's life
by mng2059
Summary: I had a hard time in the time after the battle, but he had it worse. I longed to comfort him, to tell him I understood, but if I did I would be rejected. He was notorious for his cold demeanor. Somehow though, he let me in, and that was how I messed it all up. My heart wouldn't listen to the screams inside my head, but I guess he wasn't listening to his own screams either.
1. Chapter 1

I had stopped updating for a while because I got really overwhelmed with school and work and I had a hard time trying to find time to sit down and write but I am winding down with stuff for the next month or so I have decided that I am going to update all the earlier chapters and fix some issues that I felt was really holding the story back then I will get to posting new chapters soon!

* * *

It had been a less than a year since the Battle of Hogwarts. I had been a sixth year, and I was terrified despite having lived through all the shit Harry Potter had brought on our school for my entire time at Hogwarts. I lost many friends and I had known so much pain in the months that followed. My parents had both been members of Slytherin House, and I had been deeply distrusted in my house of Ravenclaw. When the fighting had started some of the other students had suggested that I should be locked up with the other Death Eaters. My family weren't Death Eaters but that didn't seem to matter to them. I made it out of the fighting alive, but we all suffered from the invisible wounds that always afflicts the victims of war. I watched as slowly people began to recover, but I had continued to be tormented. My family's ties to the house that breed the dark arts loomed over my head every day. Maybe that was why I understood him so well, his struggle with the Dark Lord and everything that he had been forced to do. He hadn't returned to the school like many of the other seventh years had, but I remembered the pale blond hair of the boy that used to harass Harry Potter. The pale eyes that were so haunted that last year. I remembered him flinching as the Carrows would beat the students in front of him and encourage him to help. I understood him, and that was our downfall.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was my first class of the day. Everyone wondered why we even still had the class after Harry had defeated Voldemort, but McGonagall insisted that it was a vital part of a young wizards training and that we never knew when we would need to know the things that were being taught. I dreaded the class, as everyone always gave me side glances anytime the Death Eaters were mentioned, even before the war it had been like this. Every year it was new teacher to deal with, and every year I hoped it would get better, but it never did. So, I suffered in silence. I hung my head as I walked into the class, hoping to see one of the few friends that I had been able to keep. Tears welled up in my eyes as I thought back to that awful night, remembering my best friend motionless on the floor of the Great Hall. He was the only one who had never said a single negative word to me about my family. I never found out what had happened to him, but the pain stayed.

I sat down in the far right back, hoping that no one would see me back there. A few girls that I used to be somewhat sociable with walked into the class giggling about something but fell quite as they saw me. So much for my stealth plan. The class sat for several minutes chattering, I began to wonder where whatever insufferable teacher they had hired this year was when I heard poorly muted yelling coming from the hallway outside. It sounded like McGonagall.

"I have given you this chance, against my better judgement. If you so much as even make me suspect that anything is up with you, I will have you on the train as fast as you can say pumpkin juice." This was McGonagall, and I wondered why she was yelling at someone like that. A male voice said something that I wasn't able to understand, then the door burst open to reveal a red-faced Headmistress and a pale blond head behind her shoulder. As she moved to allow the person through, the whole room let out a collective gasp. He seemed to be sick in some way, paler than he ever was when he was at school, but it was him. He awkwardly shuffled past McGonagall, and walked into the room with his head hung down. McGonagall slammed the door and he started. I pitied him, but at the same time I knew how he felt.

He slowly made his way to the front of the class where he quietly said "My name is Draco Malfoy, I am to be your professor this year." He brought his head up and made an effort to look tall. His eyes locked on mine, and my heart dropped into my stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

_His eyes locked on mine, and my heart dropped into my stomach._

I knew immediately that the boy who used to harass people just for the fun of it was gone, just as the part of me that used to laugh and have fun was gone. He held my gaze for only a moment before returning his head to its previous position. He lifted a piece of paper off of the desk, the only thing on the desk, and began to call out names in a voice that seemed to tremble. I winced when he called my name, people were looking at me.

"Crowl, Anna Crowl" he said in his quite voice. I raised my hand slightly and he moved on down the list. When he had gotten to the end no one had spoken, and no one spoke now. We all stared at this infamously evil young man. I finally began to take in his appearance. He was wearing a robe that was slightly worn, something that he would never have done in his years at school, and his shoes had a light layer of dust on them. His eyes were a little bloodshot and his hands shook. I found myself wondering what had happened to transform him from the powerful young Death Eater that he had been before the battle into the sad creature that stood in front of me. I thought about myself and how I had changed, how everyone acted towards me and I knew that it had to have been much worse for him. His family really were Death Eaters. I wondered how he had escaped punishment, and how he had even managed to get a job at Hogwarts. I was brought out of my thoughts by the timid hand that was raised by a boy on the other side of the room. Draco, Professor Malfoy, looked at the boy and seemed to contemplate acknowledging him or not. Finally he nodded his head at the boy.

"Excuse me if I am being rude, but why are you our teacher?" The boy asked in a shaking voice. It was a good question, Malfoy was only a little bit older than us, he just been a year ahead of us in school. I knew in the past they had hired students freshly out of school, but not a student like Draco Malfoy. I turned my attention back to the man at the front of the room, expecting him to snap. He merely let out a small strained laugh. Every one flinched at the noise. Professor Malfoy looked at the boy and I saw a glimmer of the old Malfoy in his face for a moment.

"I am here because someone felt sorry for me and they thought that I needed a second chance. Unfortunately, for them I think that the chance has been wasted." His face was cold and dark, but I knew the front that he was putting up, it troubled him that anyone thought that he even deserved a second chance. He felt that he shouldn't be here.

The boy nodded his head slowly as he tried to process what Malfoy had told him. I laughed internally at how slow some of the people in my house could be considering we were supposed to be the geniuses of the school. Some of the students seemed to regain their ability to speak as a small amount of whispers began to make themselves heard. I could tell that the girls were looking at the ghost of the boy that used to dominate our school. Many of them used to have a crush on him, even though they wouldn't admit it.

Suddenly he sat down on the edge of the desk and seemed to take inventory of the people in the room, again his eyes locked with mine and I felt the odd feeling in my stomach. I looked down at the book on the desk in front of me and tried to seem unimpressive. It wasn't a hard task, as I was ridiculously normal looking. My hair was slightly curly and brown, my eyes were a hazel color that seemed to change to match the scenery around them, only adding to my camouflaged look. I wasn't tall, but I wasn't short either. I was slim, but had a small amount of curves that tried hard to hide. I was easily overlooked and I liked that. No one noticed me usually and it made the daily task of trying to live easier.

One of the girls that had walked in giggling earlier raised her hand, a little more bravely than the boy had earlier. Malfoy looked at her and she flipped her long blonde hair behind her shoulder, in an effort to seem attractive I guess. "So, _Professor,_ what do you intend on teaching us this year?"

He stared at her for a long moment before answering. "I intend to teach you will power. Something that I wish that I had been taught to me and the greatest tool that you could possibly use against the Dark Arts." And with that he sat down behind the desk on the chair and stared at the wall for the rest of class. We sat in an uneasy silence while he continued to brood at the wall. Every so often whispers would escape someone, but would be silenced by a sudden glance from the new teacher. After what seemed an eternity he glanced at his watch and dismissed us. As the glass was leaving whispered remarks filled my ears and I felt a few eyes peek at me. I knew what they were saying to each other, how could he possibly have gotten out of punishment? How could anyone expect him to stay once the parents were told? Who would have asked for a second chance for the likes of _him?_ They wondered if I felt happy because another one of my kind was here in the school. They thought that I would probably get special treatment because my parents were Death Eaters too. I pushed past the idiots who never knew what they were talking about to go to Herbology.


	3. Chapter 3

The stars were just beginning to show through the evening dark as I looked out the window in my dormitory. The desk that was positioned beside my bed was littered with textbooks that were open to pages on the various topics that I was trying in vain to write about. My history of magic class had already been assigned an essay on the origins of wands and the significance of cores, wood, and length. While I found the topic interesting I was finding little information in my book and was currently trying to decide if I wanted to go down to the library this late or if I should just wait until morning. I was jerked away from my deliberation by the entrance of several girls into the dormitory. Why did they always travel in packs? They were like a group of wild animals. Luckily, they seemed to pay me no notice and continued to talk about their class loads and the upcoming year. I took that as a sign that I should go to the library.

On my way down I saw several people in dark corners snogging. During the war a lot of people had rushed into things, relationship wise, and it was nice to see they hadn't calmed down after the end of the war. So many people had been lost during the battle, after so much loss and pain the temporary happiness of young love was something that no one felt like squashing. Half of the upper classes had been lost last year due to the battle and many of the younger classes had felt the sting of loss as well. Almost all of Gryffindor had left last year, or was hiding in the room of requirement. I remembered the night that Harry had stormed back into the castle, everyone was in turmoil at the return of the hero. I remembered the screams and the bodies that piled up everywhere, siblings crying over their lost family. Potter's own best friend had lost one his brothers, one of the twins. I had always liked them, they managed to keep the school in good spirits when they had been here. As my mind wondered back to those times I felt the familiar pain, grief and guilt that always came with the memories of my sixth year. The first time I had ever thought I had been in love, the only time really. Landon's blue eyes shining as he stood in defiance to that crazy woman in the Great Hall. Tears stung my eyes, but I quickly wiped them away, I had arrived at my destination and though there would probably be no one in the library at this time of the evening I still didn't want the stares that always accompanied tears. I nodded to the librarian, who was always kind to the Ravenclaw kids. She seemed so old, I marveled at her withered frame which was perched on the old chair that she kept behind her desk. Her glasses were filmy from her awful care of them, and her hair was in a massive, messy pile that always seemed to be sliding off her head. I walked through the aisles breathing in the familiar, comforting scent of the old books around me.

Dust particles danced in the air, visible only in the light of the lamps that were attached to the ends of the shelves. I turned the corner and ran into a person carrying several books. I tried to catch them, but managed only to be drug to the floor with their body weight. Books flew everywhere, scattering little pieces of delicate paper on the floor around us. After gaining my awareness back I was mortified to see who I had collided with. I quickly rolled off the older man and began gathering the books that he had been carrying. I shook with the dread of the inevitable yelling and cursing that would ensue. Of all the people in this damn school why did I have to run _him_ down? I handed the books back to my new professor, avoiding eye contact.

"I'm so sorry, I swear I didn't mean to. I was just distracted and I didn't hear you, or see you. I tried to catch you but…" I rambled all of this in some sort of incoherent form of gibberish that I could only hope that he understood. I briefly chanced looking at his face. He glowered at me, the face that he used to give everyone who dared to look at him. I was only slightly relieved that he had yet to yell at me. The words that he uttered next assured me that the Battle had gravely impacted him too.

"Its alright."


	4. Chapter 4

"It's alright."

I blinked at the unexpected words. I knew that everyone who had witnessed the Battle had been changed, some had been irreparable, others were damaged, and a lucky few were able to deal with the physical and emotional wounds. I hadn't ran into a person who had changed as much as the man in front of me had. Draco Malfoy would never have said those words to anyone other than his mother, father and the Dark Lord himself. He had always been self-entitled and expected everyone to cower at his feet. To hear him say that something was "alright" showed me the true depth of his wounds. He saw the look on my face and glanced down at his feet. For the first time I truly looked at my new professor and the shell of the man that he had once been. He had always been slender but now his cheek bones were too prominent for his long face. His white-blonde hair was unhealthy looking, and hung haphazardly around his face. His eyes were a haunting shade of blue, paler than the sky in the morning. Finally I dared to look at his arm. I inhaled sharply, then cursed myself for the noise. As soon as the breath that I had took in had left he was gone, but the image of his arm was not. Barely visible under his rolled up cuff the rippling burn marks. I knew what it was, I knew that something would have been set in place to keep the former Death Eaters from trying to rise up again. Voldemort had thought to have been vanquished by Harry Potter once before only to rise from the ashes, a ghost of a man but still alive somehow. I just hadn't expected them to do something to so permanently remind them of their past. But I suppose it made sense, in the grand scheme of things. There was no removing the mark, that was why so many still had them from before, but a magical flame could scorch the skin beyond repair.

I thought about the pain that I had felt seeing my best friend, the first boy that I had ever liked, lying on the floor of the Great Hall with the other victims of the Battle. I thought about the emptiness that had filled me, how it had never really left in the months that had passed despite my family's best efforts. I thought about how it would feel to have all your family imprisoned, ripped away from you. I thought about the pain of burning my finger on the stove at home, then how it would feel to have someone hold your arm down as they burned the flesh of your arm off. I shuddered at the thought. I blinked and felt a tear slide down my cheek.


	5. Chapter 5

_She screamed, cackled. Her wand was held over her head, ready to dispatch the one person in this damn school that had ever loved me, the one person I had ever loved. Landon's wand raised in defiance against the Dark Arts that his best friend was always accused of being tied to. The world suddenly seemed to move in slow motion. I heard only the sounds of her voice screaming the unforgivable curse. I saw her hand move as she flicked her wand toward him. Landon's eyes filled with fear and he quickly tried to throw up a defensive spell, but we both knew it was in vain. In the last second before the spell hit his blue eyes turned towards me and the tears and the scream escaped my body at the same time._

Sweat beaded on my forehead, plastering my hair to my skin. I could feel the wetness of the bed from it. The air that touched the exposed parts of my body was frigid and I shivered despite the perspiration pooling around me. I cast a hurried glance around the dark room to ensure that I hadn't woke anyone. If I had they seemed to not care about the nightmares that I am plagued with. I vaguely remember almost all of the students waking up in cold sweats, screaming out names of loved ones in the short time we had after the battle. Madame Pomphrey had spent many nights dealing with the post-traumatic stress that plagued the castle. Professor Sprout was kept busy growing the ingredients needed for sleeping potions. My mother had given them to me over the summer but since I had come back to school I had not taken any. I cast a weary glance out the window to see if it was too early to try and get up. A pale lavender light suffused the horizon. I gathered my things quietly and slipped out of the room. A boy was asleep in one of the arm chairs beside the fire in the common room, a book open on his lap. When the door opened to reveal the light of the passageway outside I glanced back to ensure it had not disturbed him.

The bathroom was empty, as it always was this early in the morning and I reveled in the quite. After most of the castle was awake the bathrooms were sure to be filled with giggling girls, and the smell of obnoxious perfumes. The hot water helped dispel the panic that always consumed me after my nightmares. Vanilla and lavender soap filled my nostrils, reminding me of home. It was the soap that my mother used, it always makes me think of her. Losing yourself is so easy to do when the rest of the world around you is asleep, and I relished the feeling of losing myself. I jerked myself out of my unraveling thoughts when a sneering, blonde man began to consume them.

I abandoned my plate of eggs and bacon when other people began to arrive in the Great Hall. I struggled against the traffic that was leading to the place that I had just left until I found myself freed of the bodies pressing against me and in one of the passages leading to the Defense Against the Dark Arts room. Weighing my options I debated on turning back and heading to the library to see if I could get the book that I had failed to retrieve last night after my clumsy encounter with Professor Malfoy. A brief look at the mass of students still running by the doorway behind me quickly killed that idea. So with my awkward encounter and shower thoughts weighing heavy on my mind I trudged to my first class of the day.

To my absolute horror my professor had decided to come to class early that day as well. He sat behind his desk and I seriously considered turning around and killing time until class started, but he looked up at the noise of me entering his classroom and I winced at the frigid gaze that he cast my way. I assumed my usual posture of hunched shoulders and downcast head and stumbled to my seat in the back. I tried to seem busy as if I had some reason for coming to class other than the fact that I had no life and social interaction drained all the energy I had and it was just the morning. I attempted to work on the paper that I had been trying to right the night before but was unable to say anything that was worth turning in without the book that I had wanted to get. I cursed inwardly at my awkwardness and the fact that I had ran over a former Death Eater. My thoughts lingered on the rippling burn scars that I had seen beneath his rolled up sleeve. My eyes strayed away from the paper that I was hunched over and up to the man sitting at the desk. His eyes were trained on me in a fearsome way and I gulped at the intensity. I quickly averted my gaze and refused to look back at the front of the room until after class had begun. When I dared to look again he still stared at me with the same melting look.


	6. Chapter 6

The sun was just beginning to set, the yellow rays turning to an orange color. The lake glittered under the light, creatures coming close to the surface. I shivered at the thought of everything that lurked in the murky waters of the lake. Just like so many things, the lake seemed so beautiful at first glance and mesmerizing once you really looked at it, but as soon as you leaned too close to the glassy surface something awful would come up out of the deep and drag you into the depths. My eyes wandered slowly away from the frigid water to the falling leaves of the Forbidden Forest. Autumn had gripped its chilly fingers on the castle early this year. I had always hated the cold, and I wrapped my wool cloak more closely to my body. I turned away from the wind that had suddenly washed over the lake. I froze in my place. Blue eyes loomed in front of my face. His hair blew wildly in the wind, my hair wrapping both of our faces in a fuzzy, brown blanket. My heart pounded in my chest, and I wasn't sure it was entirely to do with the fact that the shit had just got scared out of me. He smelled so good and I resisted the urge to take a big whiff of it. That would have been inappropriate, but wasn't a teacher sneaking up behind a student with no one around inappropriate too? But I did inhale a little more than I would normally, and the smell that filled my nostrils startled me. It was familiar, too familiar. It was how I smelled, like my mother's vanilla lavender soap. I smiled at the thought that a former Death Eater used the same soap as a bookish teenage girl.

"What are you smiling about, you stupid girl?" he hissed at me but I could tell that the insult was forced, a ruse at the man that he used to be. I moved away from him slighlty and smiled again. My sense of humor had become morbid. "You. You think you're so scary, right? You think that anyone in their right mind would cower away from you. That anyone who had ever known you would know what an awful and fearsome person you were. But see, I'm not in my right mind anymore and neither are you. The key word to all this is _were._ You _were_ this big, scary person. I _was_ scared of you, but we a _re_ the same now. Broken." I looked straight in his eyes hoping that everything that I thought about this man was true. That he really was broken like I had said. I hoped that he wouldn't suddenly snap on me and kill me and throw me in the lake. My hand inched to my wand in my pocket. He stared back at me. Then everything that I thought became fact in one second as a shimmering tear slid down his cheek to match the one that I had cried the other day at his scarred arm. I reached a trembling hand to his face and touched the tear.

As my hand touched the stubbled cheek of Draco Malfoy more and more tears began to fall from his eyes. I looked at the tears that soaked my fingers, pooling on his pale lashes. "Sometimes crying helps." I whispered as he sagged, his head leaning into my hand.


	7. Chapter 7

" _Sometimes crying helps."_

His pale hair brushed against the back of my hand and his weight upset my balance. I fought hard to regain it, to not fall with him again. His tears flowed freely and the sobs broke my heart. This was not a man who would cry on a young girl, but yet because of the cruelty of events here we were. I thought back to all the fear that I had ever felt and none of it really scared me as much as this. How fucked up could everything be if Draco Malfoy was crying on my shoulder, shuddering and sobbing like he was never going to quit. Tears stung my own eyes and I sniffled. Hearing my small noise Draco straightened himself, but the tears were still rolling down his face. I wiped at my eyes, desperate to keep this moment going. I opened my mouth to say something but realized that I had no idea what I could possibly say after what had just happened. Draco began breathing rhythmically, trying to calm himself. He wiped at his own tears and pushed his blonde hair away from his face. The red rimming of his eyes made him look younger somehow. But the pain in them told of his past and the years that he had endured under Voldemort's cruel gaze.

Conjuring the bravery that I had found earlier when he had scared me I said: "Why did you do it all, Draco? Why did you let your parents drag you into his circle? You could have escaped all the pain that you have been through." His eyes hardened and I immediately regretted the words. For a moment I was afraid that he might hit me or hex me but he did not.

"You don't understand, no one does. When your family is controlled by the Dark Lord you don't have a choice. I tried to fight it. I didn't want this. But I wanted my mother to be safe. I needed to protect her, and to protect myself. My father was a coward who couldn't do anything by himself. He feared the Dark Lord and didn't have the back bone to protect either of us. I did all this to keep my family safe. But she didn't care. She hated that I felt that way about my father. She tried to protect him. She cared about me and protected me from him, but she was always loyal and it is why she got drug with him. I told her what to do, I told her that because she saved Potter that they would forgive her and she could be happy. But she wouldn't. She stood by him and left me to deal with everything on my own." Hatred dripped from his voice. I knew all the problems that I had faced from the fact that my family had merely been in Slytherin house, I could only imagine all that Draco had to deal with.

He turned, his eyes steely and resolved again and slowly walked back to the castle leaving me to puzzle over how a boy who was know for his loyalty to his family could seem to feel such a hatred for them.


	8. Chapter 8

Weeks passed and I found myself unable to forget about the few stolen moments I had with my most unusual Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Our eyes would meet during class and I would blush, letting my hair fall over my face to hide the rosy color. He would stare at me as he sat at the front of the room, feet up on his desk as we would work. He rarely ever taught during class. He would come in tell us what we were going to study and then tell us where it was in the book. Hardly anyone ever asked him questions for fear. Only I would ever raise my hand and he would incline his head and walk back to my seat. He would lean over me, and I could smell him, the same smell that I had, that lavender and vanilla smell that made me think of home. All of my classmates would stare at us as I would ask him a question in a small voice and he would answer it harshly, as though he thought me the most stupid girl on the planet. Then he would rise up and as he was turning away I always caught the shimmer in his eyes that showed me that it was all just an act.

I was always the last to leave and the first to arrive in the mornings, he would often come staggering in and I would fight the urge to jump up and hug him, to tell him that he didn't need the firewhisky that I would help him feel better. I longed for more moments like the one we'd had by the lake. It still hurt to think of his tears. He had calmed himself and turned away from me walking back to the castle as though nothing had happened. I marveled at this man who was so broken, but still refused to have any help or love from anyone.

We never talked about that time, but I wished that he would sneak up on me again and we would have another moment together. I wished that he would just let me in again…if only for a moment.


	9. Chapter 9

It was December now, almost time for the Christmas holidays. My parents wanted me to come home, to see my little brother who would be coming to school the next year. I didn't want to though. Going home meant being around people who knew how affected I was by Landon's death. They teetered around everything, and I hated making people walk on eggshells. My mother would come into my room when I would wake up after it happened and hold me after I would wake up screaming his name. She would hold me as the tears would stream down my face and I would sob his name into her chest. Sometimes she would cry too. He had come home with me one Christmas holiday because his family was taking a trip, my whole family had fell in love with him the way everyone seemed to. He was so charming, his wit would drag him out of trouble all the time and his blue eyes could melt anyone's heart. I could remember my brother jumping on him to wake him up Christmas morning, screaming about presents and the sound of his easygoing laugh as he rolled off the couch he was sleeping on. God, it hurt to think about him.

I wiped away the tears that leaked out of my eyes as I neared Hogsmead. The wind was a viable excuse for watery eyes but the amount of tears that were streaming down my face would attract attention. Snow crunched under my feet as I walked down the street toward the Three Broomsticks. The town had changed as much as the school had after the Battle. So much had been destroyed. The bell over the door tinkled as I pushed it open, the warm air from inside hitting my face. I sat down at an empty stool at the bar where no one was sitting. The worn stool creaked under my weight and the noise attracted the attention of the burly man standing behind the weathered counter. "Whata'll have miss?"

"Just a Butterbeer, please." I mumbled, trying to stay as quite as I could. I waited as he prepared the drink, picking at a spot on the counter that was wearing away. The warm drink sloshed in front of me, the froth slipping over the lip of the mug and sliding down the side. I put my finger out to catch the sweet foam and licked it off. I almost choked on the first sip, the temperature surprised me. I set the drink back down and decided to allow it to cool a little before venturing back to it. While I waited, I stared out the window that looked out into the back alley. This lone kitchen window was fogged up around the edges from the heat in the tavern. I thought about my family and the windows at Christmas, with the tacky Muggle snowflakes pasted on them and the tree with the silly ornaments that me and my brother had made throughout the years. The star that we put on top of the tree would dance when someone spoke to it. My peaceful reverie was broken by a commotion at the back of the tavern. I glanced behind me to see a pale head swaying to and fro as a disgruntled dwarf wiped a spilled liquid off himself. Every pair of eyes in the place was glued to the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor as he mumbled incoherently to the dwarf who seemed to be getting more agitated with every word that Draco said. Casting a quick glance around told me that no one was going to come to his aid. I stood up quickly, and walked as calmly as I could to the drunk professor.

"Oh! You, is it? Are you here to drown your sorrows as well? I suppose you can't, not old enough? Or are you? Do you need me to buy you a drink?" I blushed at this slightly innuendous offer, then grabbed his arm, pulling him towards the bathroom. "Be quite, professor, you are making a fool of yourself." I snapped under my breath, walking with my head down.

"Well, I really don't care. They all think I should be locked up in Azkaban anyway. What is spilling a drink going to do to my reputation?" his voice was too loud for my liking and I hated the fact that people were looking at me. We reached the hallway where the bathrooms where and I yanked open the door pushing him into the dark room. I lit the candle that sat on the sink with a flick of my wand and pushed the tottering man onto the toilet. I pulled the door to behind me and sat down on the squat stool that sat in the corner. The room smelled like vomit.

Draco sat with his head in his hands, breathing heavily. I pulled the towel off the rack and passed it to him. "Here, clean your robes off, you're going to smell even more like a sod if you don't."

He gingerly took the towel into his shaking hands and seemed to look at his disheveled robes for the first time. He pressed the towel into his sleeves and I was taken aback by how far he had fallen from his once exalted positon under the Dark Lord. He had been the one trusted by Voldemort to kill Dumbledore, he had fixed the cabinet and let the Death Eaters into the school, he was the Chosen One of the Dark Lord. It was strange to think that someone who had been so feared could be so hurt, could be in this dark place with a sixteen year old girl looking after him. I also marveled at how I was able to stand up and help someone who had literally tortured me and my friends. My eyes shone as I watched the shell of a man who was once feared and great clean the spilt liquor off his tattered robes.

He chose this moment to look at me and I regretted all the thoughts that had run through my head as I saw the look of disgust on his face. "You pity me, that is why you help me. You saw me cry and now you think that I am some weak fool who can't handle life. Well, you don't know what life is. You're just a girl, a stupid bitch who thinks that because her name wasn't drug through the mud with Voldemort that you can go around and help the poor misguided people who have fallen into the very pits of slothdom because they were just trying to save their family." He was shaking uncontrollably, his voice was rising, and he was tensed as though he would spring up at any moment. I knew this man, this man who would burst out at any moment into some flowery speech about his life, but the life that he knew now was not what it had been years ago.

"No, I do know what it is like. Not nearly as bad as you, but I do know. I know the thoughts and the images that haunt you. And I will tell you again, you don't scare me." I stood up and moved toward him in the cramped room. "I have not went untouched by the shame that comes with association to the Dark Lord. My family were not Death Eaters, but they have been accused many times just because they were from Slytherin. I know what it is like for people to give you sideways glances and I know what it is like to see your friends tortured and killed right in front of your eyes. I know pain, and I damn well know that life is a bitch to everyone. But I also know that you are better than getting drunk in a public bar and sloshing your liquor all over some damn dwarf." I was now towering over him, looking down into his pale face. The look in his eyes made me regret the harsh words. I knew his pain and the struggle to feel like you fit in with people that you obviously didn't. I knew how hard it was to fight the urge to go and sit in a dark room and not come out for a couple of days. Why had I said these things to him? Why did I always fight?

When he grabbed my arm I tried to jerk it away, afraid that he was going to do something awful, but he pulled me towards him and the smell and taste of firewhisky overwhelmed me when his lips collided with mine. Thoughts tumbled through my head, and I struggled over what I should do. This was wrong, he was my teacher. But he was also very handsome and I had to admit a good kisser to be drunk off his ass. After a few brief seconds of giving in to the pleasure I pulled away, "Stop. This isn't right." I said as I backed away to the stool where I had been seated before.

His smirk told me he was well aware of how wrong it was. "You seemed to like it pretty well for it be so awful."

I blushed at his brazen comment, but tried my best to cover my flushed face. "It doesn't matter what it is, because it shouldn't be anything. It is very much against the rules for something like that to happen, and it should never happen again." I mulled over my options and decided that it would be best if I left Draco, Professor Malfoy, alone. The door opened with a creek and I walked down the hall trying to ignore the chuckle that came from the room. I squared my shoulders, raised my head, and walked through the room of staring people. The cool air felt nice on my hot cheeks as I started the long walk back to the castle.


	10. Chapter 10

_I shivered at his proximity. His breath was warm, but not uncomfortable on my neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I was taken aback by how safe I felt in this strange new situation. His voice was husky and the chills that went through my body showed how it affected me._

I woke up shivering, with a strange feeling in my stomach. I threw the covers off my body trying to cool down. I was so confused about the sensations that were running through my body. I knew that my feelings were not appropriate. Why was I feeling this way when I knew it was wrong? Why couldn't I stop these dreams from coming? Every night since our encounter in the bathroom at the Tree Broomsticks I had been plagued by these dreams. Every morning I walked into class and kept my head down. I didn't want to encourage him, I couldn't encourage this. He was already battling enough. I couldn't allow him to be drug down by some ridiculous feeling that he had because he was drunk.

He seemed to be ignoring me as well so I hoped that he had come to his senses. I couldn't understand why he thought that I was a viable choice for a romantic partner. Why did I feel like he was a viable choice for a romantic partner for myself? What the hell was happening?

I sat up and looked around at the other girls in by dorm. They all seemed so peaceful. Why couldn't my life be like theirs? Why were they able to move on from the awful things that had happened to them? Why were they able to cope with their loses? I know that everyone had lost someone. I can't imagine how someone would have the ability to just wake up and be able to move on from such loss. These girls had to have feelings for someone who was lost, how could I be the only one?

I also thought about Draco and his pain. He was so broken from all of it. His family was broken up by the awful events of that horrible night. His father was persecuted for his actions during the second rising of Voldemort. His mother had went down with her husband. He had tried so hard to protect them. I knew that he loved her. She was the reason that Harry was able to come back and defeat the Dark Lord. His family was such an important part of the Battle. I couldn't imagine how he felt about the turn of events. I also couldn't imagine how the interrogations after the Battle would have affected him. His struggle was evident in his manner and his addiction to alcohol. I thought about my future and hoped that I wouldn't go down the same path. I refused to believe that my struggles would lead there. I also refused to believe that Draco could not turn around on his path.


	11. Chapter 11

My mother was upset that I wasn't coming home for the holidays. She wrote me right before it was time to leave begging me to come home. I knew she was worried about me, she wrote almost every week each time making sure to ask how I was. I appreciated her concern, it was better than the opposite, but I still didn't want to deal with how she would look at me when we sat down to eat Christmas dinner. I tried to ease her mind with the fact that another girl in my dorm was staying over the holidays, but she still felt that I was going to be too lonely. I wanted to tell her that even when the dorm was full I was lonely, that having almost everyone gone over break would actually be a welcome relief, but I wouldn't I would continue to tell her I was fine and she would eventually relent. This is was life with my family; this had been the way that many things had unfolded for the past three years.

At first my mother had tried so hard to get me to talk. She sent me to the doctor that had been recommended at Mungo's, but I didn't see how the frazzled lady was going to do much help. I had seen a lot of people from the school there, in the mental health hall. I remember a lot of people with tears, and people with missing limbs. I knew that magic could do a lot, but we hadn't got to the point of reattaching entire limbs, especially if it had been a while since they had lost their body. I also knew they probably had worse nightmares then me, but I didn't know how they dealt with them. Maybe someone else at Mungo's could help them, but I knew that the only way I was going to get over my pain was with time. I just still hadn't had enough time.

I woke up on the first morning of the break to a blissfully quite room. The other girl from my dorm who had stayed over break had fallen asleep in the common room with her boyfriend, snuggled on a chair. It was sort of sweet to see them there together. They seemed so content to be curled up on a tiny chair together, pushing against each other's bodies. I wondered if I would ever feel comfortable in a situation like that. As I walked by the boy woke up. He was a seventh year. He slowly blinked at me, then seemed to realize the slightly embarrassing situation he was in. His eyes widened, and he looked down at my still sleeping peer. I chuckled quietly and shook my head to indicate that I wouldn't say anything about it. He gave me a small smile. The portraits murmured good mornings to me as I walked to the baths.

I was one of the few people who showered in the morning. It was funny to actually take a shower though. They were new. After the school had been almost torn apart during the Battle a lot of new things had been added, one of the most glorious being the showers. The steam that rolled around me smelled like the wonderful lavender soap, but it also smelled like him. As I closed my eyes and let the water run over my head I wondered why he used this particular soap. Did his family like it, like mine did? Had he been given it for a gift and liked it? This led to my thoughts travelling away…

 _That smell, my smell and his, surrounded us. Wet skin on wet skin, his muscles taunt against my back and arms as he held me. Hot water rushing down our faces. His lips on my neck as he pushed away my wet hair. His hands…trailing down my body._

I felt my own hands make their way down my body, but I jerked my hand away as I touched myself. I shook my head, trying to rid myself of these thoughts that would only lead me to trouble. I knew that it was an awful idea to even think about him, because if I did then I was opening myself up to allow him to make advances and I knew that his already fragile position at the school and in the Wizarding world couldn't handle a scandal.

I turned the knob and shut off the water. The large stack of magically heated towels floated to the stall that I was in as the water stopped. I quickly grabbed one off the top and wrapped around myself. This was the part that I always hated…trying to get my clothes on as soon as I could so that I wouldn't freeze in the cold air. I dressed quickly, wrapping my jumper as tightly around myself as I could. My long hair hung in wet strands down my back as I walked to the small area that was meant to dry it.

As the air around me heated and I felt my hair drying I thought about my family and the little village that we lived in. We were the only wizarding family besides my grandparents, and we often used the Muggle contraptions to avoid attracting unwanted attention. The hair dryer that we owned at home never did as good of a job as this magical gust of air.

My little brother would always ask what it was like to not have to worry about doing magic and how it was to live with magic all around you. I had laughed and told him it was magical just to upset him. He would puff when I would say things like this. He had a funny way of always puffing; Mum said that he was a little dragon and he was blowing smoke out of his nose or else he would one day erupt and blow us all away. He liked that, it always made him smile. I knew that I should have gone home, but I really didn't know if I could deal with my family and the alone time would be good for me. I always enjoyed having the library to myself.


	12. Chapter 12

One of my favorite things about the library was the smell, as soon as you walked in you were hit by the smell of paper. It was my favorite smell in the world. I breathed in as deeply as I could as I entered the large space. It was deserted, even the librarian was nowhere to be found. I suppose it is a little unusual for student's to really use the library during break. But this absence of people only meant an even larger sense of euphoria as I browsed the rows. All the study tables were open and I smiled at the little nook where Landon and I used to study during our first year.

I turned away from those memories and tried to not think about it too much. There was a book that I had seen a little earlier that I was hoping to be able to read while we on break, and I set off in that direction, hoping to find it. My feet were propelling me briskly forward, trying to carry me away from the memories. They were taking me a little too quickly though, as I was unable to stop soon enough to turn around and avoid the slender blonde browsing the aisle that I was going to travel down. One word ran through my mind, _shit._

He looked up at me and I tried to appear as calm as I could. I nodded my head in his direction but I think it looked more like a spasm. His pale eyes bored into mine as he put the book he had been looking at back on the shelf. "Anna," his voice was low and almost deadly.

"Professor Malfoy," I replied, my feet were trying to turn around to flee, but my eyes stayed trained on Draco. I wasn't sure what I should do. I knew that he hadn't been in his right mind that day at the Three Broomsticks, but I was afraid that if I allowed myself to be alone with him that he may try something again and this time I didn't think that I would be so quick to stop him.

His hair looked much better, I noticed. It was a better color and his skin seemed a little less dull than it had been. I wondered if he had decided to try and stay away from the fire whiskey. His eyes were just as empty as they had been though. He moved closer to me and I took a steadying breath.

"Professor, I think that-"I blurted out but he cut me off.

"I know that I shouldn't have done that in the Three Broomsticks. I know that it was wrong of me to put you in that position." He looked down as he talked, fiddling with the button on his coat. His eyes flicked back up to me to gauge my reaction to his apology. I sighed and relaxed a little, and as soon as he saw this he did as well.

"I realize that you were not thinking properly and made a poor decision. It isn't something that should have happened, but it did so we just have to move past it." I said this as though I wasn't in the least bit affected by that drunken kiss, but my hands gripped the seam in my pants and he noticed. His eyes were silver flames, scrutinizing my every move.

All the thoughts that I had in the shower that morning and all my dreams came flooding into my mind, drowning everything else. I could feel myself getting flushed and my breathing changed. He looked into my eyes and I knew that he was aware of what was going through my mind. His foot moved to take a step closer to me again but now my feet moved and I ran. I ran out of the library and down the hall and to the empty dorm…his voice, calling my name, ringing in my ears the whole way.


	13. Chapter 13

I walked into the Great Hall that evening terrified of who I would see, my fears only enhanced when I saw him sitting at the teachers table. So little students had stayed over the break that only one table was set out for the students, allowing the houses to intermingle. I sat down as far away from my professor that I could manage but I could still feel his icy gaze on me, watching for a clue about my feelings. I tried my hardest not to look at him but my resolve broke after a few minutes. The crystal blue eyes that met mine seemed hungry, ready to devour, but it was also the most solid emotion that I had seen in them since his return to Hogwarts.

I finished my meal hastily, still afraid of what I may reveal to the young professor. I stood up to leave the hall and noticed movement out of the corner of my eye. Malfoy had also stood up to leave and was walking quickly to the side door of the hall that most of the teachers used. I tried to walk as calmly and steadily as I could, to not attract attention to myself. I began to quicken my pace once I was in the corridor outside of the Great Hall that lead back up to my common room. I glanced nervously behind me and my heart sank in nervous despair. He had emerged from a hallway and was walking quickly, almost running, to catch up to me. I snuck my hand into my pocket, resting my sweating palms against the cool wood of my wand.

"Anna, stop running. We need to talk." I heard him say behind me. I could tell that he was much closer now and that I wouldn't be able to outrun his long legs. I turned around to see that he was only a foot or two away from me. I started at his closeness, amazed that he had managed to catch up to me that quickly. I was glad that I hadn't tried to run.

"What is it Dra- Professor?" I flinched at myself for saying his first name. His eyes flicked at the use of it, and the corner of his mouth twitched.

"Anna, I know that you don't want to but I would really like to talk with you, and I don't believe that this hall is the best place for it." He seemed reluctant to say the last part of the sentence, almost embarrassed. I puffed, much like my brother, at this. I looked down at the floor, weighing my options. I could tell him no and continue to ignore him, avoiding him for the rest of the year, or I could go with him and risk possibly allowing myself to slip into a dangerous situation.

"You're not going to leave me alone unless I come with you, are you?" I sighed. He shook his head slightly and I slumped realizing that I was going to have to go with him. I nodded my head at him and he walked around me up the corridor. I followed, wondering where he was taking me. He made several turns, taking me to a part of the castle that I was unfamiliar with. I knew that I couldn't run away now for sure because I would get myself lost.

We neared a large wooden door and he set his wand against the lock, muttering an incantation under his breath. The door swung open after a small click issued from the lock, revealing a large room. A large desk with a wooden chair sat at one end of the room, bookshelves lining much of the walls around it, and a large bed sat at the other end of the room. I realized that he had brought me to his private room and I blushed. His lip quirked as he saw the color on my cheeks. He sat down on the chair behind the desk waving a hand to send a smaller chair sliding in my direction. I sat down on it tentatively, glancing back at the neat bed in the other corner. I noticed the night stand and the dresser now too, everything neatly arranged and tidy. I let out a small laugh.

"What is so funny?" Draco asked me, a look on his face that was meant to scare me. I only laughed again.

"Nothing," I breathed, "It's just that your room's very tidy for a drunk." I watched his face for his reaction to my remark, wondering if he would get angry for calling him a drunk. He smirked. His eyes raked around the room examining each corner.

"Yes, I suppose you would expect something different. I have always enjoyed everything being neat and in order though. It was one of the few ways that I could ever gain control over things when I was younger."

"I suppose that makes sense. I don't share the feeling though. My living space is always rather cluttered and untidy." I replied, thinking back to my room at home and the piles of books that littered the floors and flat surfaces. He smirked at my truth.

"Yes, I've found that to be a sort of common thing with you Ravenclaws, you're either ridiculously neat or frightfully unorganized. There isn't much in between." His eyes landed on mine and I felt all those feelings welling up in my stomach, threatening to overtake me. I swallowed a lump in my throat, my palms sweating. His eyes didn't leave mine and I was determined not to break the stare first. He slowly blinked and looked down at his own hands, which were clasped on his lap.

"I know, and you know that I know." He said quietly, raising his eyes back up to mine. I breathed in sharply, not knowing what to say. The sweat on my palms seemed to travel to my neck. I thought about acting like it was nothing. I thought about saying that it wasn't worth the trouble, that I was just a stupid girl and that he was my teacher and it was wrong. I thought about not saying anything, but instead I decided to be brave.

"I know too. I know that you feel the same way, or you wouldn't have opened up to me about anything or treated me like you did. I know that you wouldn't have kissed me at the Three Broomsticks if you hadn't really wanted to. I don't really care that you know." I leveled my gaze with his, looking for any sign of change in his demeanor. His pupils dilated, his mouth twitched and again I knew that my courage had not been wasted. I began to wonder if the Sorting Hat had been wrong to place me in Ravenclaw, if I was secretly a Gryffindor all this time. His breath hitched as I began to open my mouth again, unsure really of what I was going to say, but just wanting to say something. He stopped me though. He opened his own mouth and said "So what are we going to about this?"


	14. Chapter 14

Ok, this is the last of my update spam. Most of the chapters have remained essentially unchanged I just wanted to make a few changes as far as age difference and stuff to make it a little more believable. This is the only chapter that had been previously published that has any major changes to it. Thanks for bearing with me!

* * *

" _So what are we going to do about this?"_

My mind raced to think of an answer. I tried to think of which answer he wanted, I tried to think of which answer I wanted and realized that what I wanted _definitely_ wasn't the right answer. I tried to watch Draco to see what I should say, if I should be truthful or if I should give an answer that would keep him from more trouble. I suppose that Draco could tell what I was thinking because he gave me a fierce glare.

"Don't just say what you think is safe, because I have spent enough of my life wishing that I had done something because I was too afraid of the consequences. I can handle whatever happens. You just have this year left of school anyway." He practically growled out these words and I felt a shiver go down my spine.

"Draco, I just don't think that you would really want to be with someone like me." I said in an impossibly small voice, even for me. He furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Someone like you? Someone who can see the truth in me? Someone who knows how much pain that I have been through? Someone who doesn't care what I was?" His blue eyes pierced mine and I couldn't help but look away. He rolled up his sleeve and brandished his burnt forearm at me.

"I know that you saw this. That first day in the library. I know that you were here all last year to see what I did to people. They burned it away to remind me that he was gone and that we could never band back together again. The only reason I'm here is because Potter felt sorry for my ass and told them to save me. He told them that I just needed something else to put my knowledge to and I could prove useful. Potter is the reason I'm here. You two are the only ones who have ever cared about the shit that I've went through." His pale eyes bore through me as I tried to tear my own away from the terribly scarred flesh of his arm.

"Draco, I really don't know what you want me to do. I can't allow myself to be with you, despite what I feel, I could never put you in that position. Every moment that we are together is a giant risk for you. I heard McGonagall the first day of school, any mistakes and what little reputation you have left will be ruined. I can't allow you to waste this chance on me. I'm not worth it."

Suddenly he was kneeling in front of me, his hands gripping my arms tightly and his eyes blazing. "I don't give a fuck about my reputation. It doesn't matter. I don't give a fuck about teaching here. None of it matters. Not a damn thing matters anymore besides the fact that for the first time in years I feel like I can let my guard down with you. I don't know why. I barely fucking know you, but you see through me and it scares the shit out of me, but I can't let whatever it is that I feel for you go because of the fucking rules."

We were both breathing heavily and his passion had startled me just as much as his speed had. His pale eyes continued to stare into mine for what felt like an eternity as I took in everything that he had said. Every word rung in my ears as my mind raced through my options. He was right. I knew it. I had known that everything that he had said was true before he even said it because I felt the same way. He was the only person that had taken away the nightmares that had plagued me for the past months. He was the only person that I felt that I could actually talk to without having to shut down afterwards. He was right and we both knew it.

My lips quickly found his and all the passion of his speech spilled into his kiss. He pushed against my lips hungrily and we devoured each other. His fingers knotted into my hair, pulling me closer. My body seemed to melt into him, and without my knowing I was on the floor, kneeling with him. We broke apart, both of us breathing heavily, trying our best to catch our breath, our faces still incredibly close. He moved his hands down and embraced me, pulling me as close as he could. I leaned my head against his shoulder, closing my eyes and breathing in the familiar smell of soap.

"You're a much better kisser when you're not drunk." I giggled, thinking back to that first kiss in the Three Broomsticks.

"Well when you're hand chosen by the Dark Lord himself the ladies practically jump you in the corridors, so I've had an unbelievable amount of practice." He half joked as he rose from his spot on the floor, helping me up after he had stood. I knew Draco's past with women just as well as I knew his past with the Dark Arts. His eyes met mine as I nervously picked at the sleeve of my jumper.

"I'm assuming you may have a little less experience?" he asked gently. I met his eyes and found myself remembering another set of blue eyes.

"I'm not as inexperienced as you may think. We aren't so concerned about books in Ravenclaw tower that we don't engage in the activities that most of the school seems to be concerned with, especially considering we never which day would be our last." I tried to seem more confident and not nearly as pained as I felt recalling those blue eyes. I apparently wasn't very successful in my charade though as Draco gently nodded and sat down on the edge of his bed.

"I suppose that there is a lot that we don't know about each other. I would like to fix that though." Draco said, his pale eyes squinted at me slightly.


	15. Chapter 15

" _I suppose there's a lot we don't know about each other."_

I nodded and moved towards him slowly. I glanced cautiously at the spot on the bed beside him, still slightly afraid that this was all a trick and the Draco from my past would suddenly snap back. He moved slightly, as if to make more room for me and I sat down bedside him on the cushy bed. The quilt that lay over the sheets was unbelievably soft and I found myself rubbing my fingers over the smooth fabric. I had a quirk about soft things. My brother has relentlessly teased me about it. Whenever I found something soft I was consumed by the urge to rub it until my fingers felt numb. I thought about the small rabbit that my father had caught for me and how I would pet it for literally hours when I was younger.

"What are you thinking about?" Draco's voice startled me out of my memories. It was surprising to me that I was recalling things that didn't bring me into tears.

"Nothing. I was just admiring how soft the fabric was." Draco looked down at the quilt fondly.

"Yes. I've had this since I was a child. Mother enchanted it so that it would never make me too hot or cold." He ran his thumb across the dark green fabric and his thin fingers brushed against mine.

"It's in quite good shape to have been with you for so long. I usually can't get a duvet to last me more than a few years at most." Of course, Draco was probably not permitted to eat on his bed, nor did I imagine he would lay in bed for hours reading.

"I suppose. Probably some other magic Mother put on it. She was always fixing things around the house to be perfect. She couldn't stand to have anything out of place." He looked around his immaculate room after this and I wondered if Draco had lived such a spoiled early childhood as everyone thought.

"My father took care of most of the housework. I suppose it's untraditional, but my mother couldn't take much time off from her job at the ministry when she had me and my father had asked the Daily Prophet if he could work from home for a while so that he could watch after me and he just never really went back to the office. He says that working around the house helps him think."

"What do they do? What does your mother do for the Ministry and your Father for the Prophet?" Draco asked. His blue eyes were trained on mine now and my mind kept racing to take in everything that was happening. It was as though it was grasping to each little detail so that it would be etched into my memory forever.

"Oh. Um…actually, I don't really know what my mother does at the Ministry. I don't think she's allowed to talk about it much with us. My Father writes a column that helps the wizarding world keep up to date on the events in the muggle world though. We live in a muggle village and he has to watch the news all the time and keep really up to date on world events for the muggles. Not many people read it though, I don't think. A lot of people think it's silly to be concerned with what's going on in the muggle world but if we don't know then we risk revealing ourselves every day." I thought back to the old Draco and how he had hated Mudbloods and muggleborns so much. His family would definitely had been one of the people who had thought my father's columns were silly. Draco seemed to realize what I was thinking and he looked down with an ashamed look on his face.

"I wish that I had been different in school. I know that I was awful to people, and I would have called people like your father a blood traitor for simply being associated with the muggle world, but I wasn't ever really that person. I was just trying to be what my parents wanted me to be, but it doesn't matter what they wanted. I was old enough at the end to know better and to have stood up for myself and the people around me." His face was painted with a look of disgust and he stood up and walked away from me to the other side of the room, sitting back down on the chair at his desk. He rubbed a hand over his face and slumped slightly against the chair.

"Draco, you have another chance. Put all that behind you and make it better. I know that you have changed from the harsh child that you used to be. You wouldn't be here with me now if you hadn't already left a lot of that behind, but you have to stop wallowing in your shame and become a man who can be respected. You have to stop drinking yourself to death and making a damn fool of yourself in bars and stand tall and prove to Harry Potter that his second chance wasn't wasted on you. Because I know it wasn't." Now I was kneeling in front of him, my hands on his.

When he looked at me tears welled in his pale blue eyes and his voice trembled as he spoke."I don't know how to be that kind of man."

My lips brushed against his gently and I rested my forehead against his. "I'll teach you." I whispered.


End file.
